


Tea Time

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Comfort, Eventual Found Family, Hurt Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Ice pack, Lucifer isn't nice, Multi, Protective Charlie, Tea Parties, Theft, tags will be added as the story progresses, you don't get to see them though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: Lucifer's invitations for any event are never to be ignored. From the overlord meeting to tea parties.Alastor doesn't ignore then even if he finds them bothersome.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 30





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with more angst, then a bit of fluff, but mostly angst.  
> I feel like the trail of crumbs I am leaving are starting to form a trail.
> 
> As always, I will add tags as requested, i will add them as I progress. Buckle up, you are in for a ride.

Alastor was dressed in a nicer coat, really he didn't understand the need for these tea parties anymore. However Lucifer demanded his presence thus Alastor indulged him. This would be the first tea party though since the hotel had started, the first one since he allowed himself to indulge in Husk. Rather Alastor allowed himself to finally bridge the gap. Entering the lobby Alastor hummed dusting off the imaginary dust while correcting those few stray hairs. Husk looked at him frowning before Charlie bound into his field of vision taking in his cleaned up appearance. 

“Are you going out?”

She seemed to already be trying to puzzle out where he was going as she made her way to loop around Alastor. Black slacks, a slim fit double breasted suit in red, no pinstripes this time. His hair tied back into a ponytail his monocle replaced with a small pair of glasses. Charlie paused her head tipping as she took it all in. 

“Of course, I have an obligation.”

Charlie’s head tipped at this a pout crossing her features, obviously wanting more information.

“Charlotte, you don’t need to worry, do let Husker know if you need me to pick anything up before I return.”

Charlie nodded her head before her gaze turned to Husk watching him glower at Alastor as the deer left the lobby humming happily as he did. Charlie watched it all before taking a deep breath to psyche herself up, she had to carry out her afternoon duties after all. 

The sky was starting to darken when Alastor stormed into the lobby, his back slamming against the door to close it while his fingers dug into the leather cover of the thick tome. Ears sharply pointed forward, Alastor's breath coming in heavy pants eyes fixed ahead. Back straightened as he took long strides into the hotel noticing Charlie then while his ears curved back before he dove behind a potted plant. Not even a moment later the doors burst open the hinges protesting the movement.

“Dad?”

Charlie’s questioning tone came with Lucifer sweeping into the lobby, his eyes looking over the area. His grin wide and feral ignoring Charlie before he began to clap his hands.

“Alastor, I must say I am impressed,” Lucifer’s gaze trained on the bar for a moment, Husk growling in his chest as he did, “you getting this far, with my property? A new record for you.” 

His hand spread then waving around the room as if he was getting ready to take a bow. The hands then clasped together hind his back looking around briefly wondering what had happened to all the family portraits that used to hang here. Alastor pressed himself deeper into the shadows, the book held tight to his chest, a shadowy hand pressed over his mouth his own shadow watching with worry and concern on its face.

“Dad what are you doing?”

Lucifer ignored Charlie’s question as he began to slow pace around the hotel pausing where a family portrait was replaced by something else. A motivational poster, with Alastor neat handwriting in the lower corner proclaiming that failure would be met with laughter. Another pace around the floor before Lucifer’s hand darted out, fingers easily reaching into the shadows wrapping around one of Alastor’s ears. The sharp yelp that fell from Alastor at the grip followed by a keen as Alastor stumbled out of the shadows with the harsh tug from Lucifer. The free hand moved then held out flat waiting for the tome in Alastor’s arms. Alastor glowered at Lucifer, his smile stretched tight. 

The hand made a give it here motion before Lucifer gave another harsh tug to the ear. The wince from it wasn’t properly quashed as Alastor shifted setting the book down into the fallen angel’s hand. Lucifer’s grin could only be described as satisfied, the ear let go those fingers moving under Alastor’s chin tipping the deer’s head to the side before they trailed up patting the top of Alastor’s head giving one last flick to the abused ear while he spun on his heel.

“I’ll see you again in future, Alastor.”

Alastor stared after Lucifer as the white clad man paused in his stride towards the door gaze finally seeming to take in Charlie. His eyes narrowed before he simply made his way from the hotel leaving the front door barely hanging on its hinges. Charlie spun on Alastor then, the deer's gaze still fixed on the door, his ear twitching before it froze, his hand reaching up to gingerly rub the manhandled ear.

“Alastor, why was my dad chasing you?”

Charlie’s words held venom and fire to them, Alastor looking at her as he stood slowly fingers moving to dust himself off his own gaze narrowing.

“I thought it was obvious Charlotte, I stole that book.”

Her gaze fell then arms crossing as she squeezed herself more tightly as she looked up at him, a pout on her features.

“Why were you even close to him?”

Alastor’s gaze had drifted to himself as he righting his clothes, though his gaze did return to Charlie his fingers also pausing in their movement. His ears flicked slightly before righting themselves.

"Charlotte, we have been having tea for decades, originally he allowed me to spend hours in his library, reading to my heart's content.”

Charlie blinked, her mouth dropping open as stared at Alastor, his finger gentle on his ear again as if gauging how much damage had been done. Charlie had always been aware of the radio demon, but hadn’t actually seen him until she left home with all the posters posted about being aware of him. Charlie wanted to berate herself as well, after all she could recall the red clad demon before her spending countless hours speaking with her father, the radio host leading most of it. A deep breath as she took a step forward closing the distance between herself and Alastor. 

“Charlotte,” Charlie froze noticing that Alastor’s eyes were trained on her, “before you rush to judgement, there was a time I enjoyed them, now they are simply a way for your father to hold power over me, I can not refuse the invitation, they are mandatory.”

Charlie found herself deflating as she watched Alastor turn on her and stalk his way to the bar, Husk placing a shot glass before the deer Alastor looking at it as if it was vile.

“Why did you steal the book?”

Alastor raised a brow as Husk set down a second glass before Alastor. His claw tapped the shot glass first with a rather expectant look as Alastor crossed his legs.

“Your father stopped allowing me to read in his library.” 

Charlie sighed, taking a seat next to him frowning as she watched Alastor take the shot grimacing at the flavor of it before plucking up the second drink to take a sip. The look he sent to Husk over it only caused the feline to shrug, though even Charlie noticed he didn’t wish to move his ears.

“Are you okay?”  
“Charlotte I am fine, I have been doing this song and dance for a long time.”

Charlie darted forward in a quick hug then, squeezing Alastor as he went ridged under her grasp. 

“I gotta go run group therapy now, see you later.”

Alastor’s smile was forced before Husk’s paw pressed to his cheek. Alastor moved to press his nose to the heart shaped paw pad giving a light nip as he looked at his drink not moving further.

"I fear Lucifer might actually be more aware of my plan then I thought."

Husk frowned as Alastor watched the glass. His second paw coming to cradle the other side of his face bringing it up to watch Alastor’s expression, the small curl of his mouth the way he was resisting just folding back his ears.

"That's bad."  
"Aptly put Husker."

Husk moved his paws then dropping them to the bar top before dropping to the floor becoming hidden from Alastor’s view. Alastor seemed to drift though his gaze moving to watch the amber liquid in the glass before him drifting in his thoughts. Husk’s head reappeared first before he darted forward pressing a hastily constructed ice pack to the abused ear. The sharp noise of radio feedback screamed before tapering off in a single note. 

"Warn me next time!"

Alastor's hand took over for Husk's paw then eyes narrowed and glowing as Husk waved a paw topping off the drink. 

"Nah cause if I had you wouldn't have let me tend to you."

Alastor rolled his eyes before taking a quick look around the lobby. Currently empty after all Charlie's group therapy was going. A shift and Alastor stole a quick chaste kiss before finishing the glass and sliding from the chair.

"I am retiring for the night Husker."  
"Yeah, okay see you tomorrow."

Alastor gave a pointed look, Husk blinking owlishly before slamming down the closed sign with enough force that Alastor was surprised it didn't break. Retreating to his room he couldn't stop his own smile from going softer as Husk fell into step beside him.


End file.
